There are many medical devices that are inserted into the body and left indwelling for a prolonged period of time. These include, for example, various types of catheters, cannulae, drains, implants, stents, pacemakers, electrodes and other devices. Some of these devices, such as a urinary catheter, when in use, extend from the exterior of the body into the body interior, passing through an orifice on the body surface. The orifice may be a natural orifice (e.g. mouth, meatus, nostrils, etc.) or an artificial orifice (e.g. a hole formed in the skin by a surgical incision). Other indwelling devices, such as a pacemaker or stent, are completely enclosed inside the body during use. Accessing these devices typically requires surgical incising or other invasive approaches.
Although using indwelling devices is a common medical procedure, it is often limited due to formation of biofilm such as calcifications and other debris, and colonization of microorganisms, such as bacteria and fungi, on the surface of the device. This may cause inflammation and further infection around the device. The formation of biofilm and contamination is common with exposed indwelling devices, limiting the amount of time that they may be left in the body before having to be removed and possibly replaced with a new device.
Contamination of the device and tissues surrounding it may occur as the device is inserted into the body. For example, the end of a urethra closest to the meatus is naturally contaminated with various infectious agents, while the remainder of the urethra, nearer to the urinary bladder is normally sterile. During insertion of a catheter through the urethra to the urinary bladder, the catheter contacts infectious agents in the beginning of the urethra and spreads them up the urethra into the normally sterile portion and into the bladder. In order to reduce the spread of microorganisms up the urethra during insertion of a urinary catheter, it is known to first insert a hollow sheath into the beginning of the urethra that extends in the urethra to just beyond the contaminated region. A urinary catheter is then inserted through the sheath into the normally sterile part of the urethra, and into the bladder. The sheath thus intervenes between the catheter and the microorganisms in the infected part of the urethra, and thus decreases the chance of microorganisms spreading into the normally sterile portion of the urethra and into the bladder. After insertion of the catheter, the sheath is withdrawn from the body. Such sheaths are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,666.
Microorganisms may also migrate along an exposed indwelling device after its insertion along the outside surface of the device at its interface with the surrounding tissue. In order to inhibit the migration of microorganisms along the device, it is known to impregnate the device with antiseptic substances that are released from the catheter over time. A catheter designed to release antiseptic substances is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,127. Antiseptic impregnation, however, is not effective in the prevention of biofilm formation and is of very limited value in preventing infection due to the development of resistance among the microorganisms to the antibiotic.